


A Second Out

by minkhollow



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete and Myka don't even get a chance to acclimate to 1961 before they're thrown a curve ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from an AU I want to explore in more depth sometime - the one where HG ends up as Caretaker instead of being bronzed. And because I have a bit of a hang-up on "Where and When," this is what came out first. (For what it's worth, I figure Mrs. F is a Regent in this 'verse; whatever it is she's up to, she's still being awesome at it.)  
> I am not Syfy; I'm just borrowing for a looking-glass moment.

They’re so caught up in the wonder of looking at their reflections and seeing two completely different faces looking back that even Myka doesn’t immediately notice that they have company.

“Jack Secord putting out a cigarette unsmoked. I never thought that I would see the day.”

They freeze, and turn, and stare at Helena almost as a unit; she’s smirking at them like she finds this amusing, but then, that’s how she looks at everything, as far as Myka can tell.

“She still does that?” Pete mutters. Myka resists the urge to hit him, even if it may well be in-character to do so. She doesn’t want to leave Jack with mysterious bruises. “Who am I kidding, of course she still does that.”

Helena’s smirk only grows. “The time machine, I presume?”

Myka nods; it’s all she can manage to do.

“I rather thought so. What is it you’re here about?”

Pete clears his throat. “The glass girls. Rebecca said she couldn’t crack it, so we’re trying.”

Helena nods. “I was going to have Charlie send you... them to Calcutta, but I dare say I can rearrange things. I only ask that you return my agents in good working order. They’re two of the best I have.”

“We’ll do our best.”

“Good. Oh, and I realize it may be out of your hands, but if you manage to do more than identify the Artifact, do try to let us know.”

Myka nods again, but before she finds her voice, Helena’s gone, talking to someone at another desk (she can only assume it’s Charlie).

“That never gets less creepy,” Pete says.

“For once, I agree. But that explains why she wasn’t very surprised by us needing the time machine in the first place.” Myka sighs. “Who do we ask to do the background research for us while we’re out, anyway?”


End file.
